


Prompt 36

by astromirage



Series: Tsukkiyama Prompt Fills 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, i watched diu in a day, idefk man the last show i watched was jojo's, mostly finished it in one day, okay, this is gonna be kinda memey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: The prompt: Tadashi and Kei as the main characters of the last show you watched.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukkiyama Prompt Fills 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679962
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Prompt 36

**Author's Note:**

> this might be memey as hell bc jojo is memey as fuck. i havent watched all of golden wind bc the dub has been hard to find. but i have finished all of the rest of the parts. 
> 
> i am a rohan simp. 
> 
> jojo is the only thing ive watched for weeks. 
> 
> Celestial Shine: can take energy from naturally occurring light and manifest it into orbs of energy.
> 
> Aqua Might: slight water abilities, gets stronger through water absorption, mostly just stregnth based.

Kei looks up from his work and looks up at the wet window. 

“It’s raining.” he thinks and turns up his music. 

Right as he does so, there’s a bang on his window, he unleashes his stand, Celestial Shine, before he realizes and jumps in his seat. His breath shortens and he sets down his pencil. He tiptoes over to the window and looks out. 

Celestial Shine retracts back in when he sees that it’s just Tadashi and his stand Aqua Might, who threw a small pebble at his window. He furrows his eyebrows and exits his room. He puts on his shoes and walks outside to meet his boyfriend. He looked frantic. 

“Hey, Tadashi, what’s wrong?”

Tadashi runs to him and hugs him close. “I was attacked by a stand user, he uh, he’s chasing me.” 

“Tadashi, what the fuck.” 

“Help me please, please.” 

“Yes, of course.” 

Yamaguchi pulls him to the intersection of the street and grips his hand tight. His hand is shaking and he points to a dark figure, making its way down the street.

“Calm down, it’s going to be okay.” he soothes him and steps into the street. 

He takes a deep breath and pulls Tadashi into his side. The stand user stops about 12 feet in front of them. The man smiles wickedly and pulls out his stand. 

“He tried beating me up Kei. But Aqua wasn’t powered up enough.” 

“Celestial Shine!” he shouts, his grey, star clad stand looming over him. 

“Wait for a bit to pull out your stand.” 

Tadashi nods and lets the raindrops fall on his shoulders. Fear consumes him as the two stands close into each other. 

Celestial Shine dodges and pulls energy from the moonlight and shoots it towards the stand. The stand cuts the energy in half with his hand and the user smirks. He moves his hand in a circular motion and sends the energy back to him, three times the force and double the speed.  
It sends him flying and Tadashi screams out “Aqua Might!” his stand grabs Kei before he could get hurt. 

Kei coughs up blood and feels around on his stomach from where his stand was harmed. 

Tadashi bites his lip as the stand user makes fun of the size of his stand. 

He looks up as the man calls out “What are you going to do with that stand?”

“It’s raining,” Kei yells out from his position on his knees, spitting up blood. 

“And?” the man snarls out. 

Tadashi looks up an smirks. “Aqua Might wasn’t powered up yet, earlier!” his voice shakes a bit “But he is now!” 

Aqua Might grows in muscle mass, 10 times his original size. Tadashi points his finger forward. “Go get him, Aqua Might!” 

The stand growls loudly and rushes forward, pummeling, the man’s stand before he had the time to react. The man flies back, crashing into a wall. 

Tadashi turns away and immediately goes to Kei. He caresses his cheek and wipes away the blood. 

“I’m gonna be all right.” 

“I know, I’m jus worried.” 

Kei laughs and then grunts in pain, he decides to change to subject. “You did a good job Tadashi.” 

“Aw, thank you.” he boops his nose and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: kakyoinsplash


End file.
